Long Two Months
by Bubbly12
Summary: Dante has been waiting to visit Vergil at his boarding school, and he surprises him by waiting inside his dorm. Slight cross of other stories, Rated T.


This will have a crossover of three books and three characters. Fallen - Lucinda Price Hunger Games - Peeta Mellark Chronicles of Vladimir Tod - Vladimir Tod. TV series of the Tudors - Anne Boleyn. Devil May Cry - Vergil and Dante Main. This is a little piece of my story, like a sketch but with Yaoi. Rated T for sexual act.

Summary

_Vergil is forced to go to a high school of supernatural beings. Angels, demons, vampires, witches, you name it. His assiment is to take care of three middle school graduates, his partner is the Anne Boleyn. I'll write more of this in another time, instead please enjoy my Yaoi oneshot._

"Looks like your wizard powers are improving Peeta, now can I leave. It's getting late, you should get some sleep." Vergil said, while fixing his collar.

"Oh come one, just five more minutes please! I can finally use my powers correctly and-"

"You'll have more time tomorrow, besides I can't deprave you of sleep." Vergil said while ruffling Peetas blond hair, "And by the looks of it, you need a lot of it shorty."

"Whatever, see you tomorrow Vergil." Peeta ran the direction to his old school, while Vergil walked silently.

"Damn imbecile, keeping me up late." Vergil said under his breath, he made it to his dorm and began shuffling in his pocket for his keys. 'You've got the sweetest ass in the world...' Vergil looked around for that song, but realized it came from his iphone. He saw it was Anne calling him. "You changed my ring tone to that!"

"Well it's true, your ass is the sweetest in the world." She replied in the other line. Anne laughed when she heard Vergil growl.

"What do want? If you haven't noticed it's 1:00 in the morning." Her laughter got even louder.

"I just wanted to know how Peeta was doing?"

"He's doing fine, no thanks to you."

"Alright, I'll do all the work tomorrow."

"Goodbye."

"Bye~" Vergil hung up and opened the door, he took in the sight of it. Nothing was out of place just like how he left. The door was soon slammed shut and then locked.

"Let me guess, you came to visit me brother?" Vergil turned and faced his twin, Dante.

Dante smirked and licked his lips, "You wanted to see me." Vergil gave a sly smirk and said "You got that right." Dante grabbed Vergil by his collar and fiercely kissed his lips. His tongue licked Vergil's lips for entrance.

Vergil pulled away and licked his own lips. "Don't you think your rushing a bit?" Dante gave an angry sigh.

"Duh, I haven't seen you for two months when I found out you were still alive." Vergil chuckle and began to play with Dantes' hair. Dante slapped Vergil's hand away and glared at him "I'm serious Verge, I can't stand being away from you this long. Besides, I've been missing your taste." Dante began to bite Vergil's neck drawing some blood.

Vergil gritted his teeth and bit his lips until it bled. Vergil's gloved hands were trying to rip Dantes' jacket from his hands. "Che..., and you said I'm rushing princess."

"You're really tempting Dante." Dantes' jacket slid off, and began to start to take off Vergil's clothes. "Good luck with that." Dante didn't hear him so when he got the black jacket, tie, and shirt off there was a bulletproof vest and 3 layers of tight black tank tops.

"Are you serious?! What's with all the shirts?!"

"School wants us to wear this when we're training the freshman."

"Aren't they supposed to be wearing that instead?" He pointed at Vergil's vest.

"Heh, rules are rules Dante. Too bad you always break them." Vergil smirked deviously. It took Dante to get the hint and pounced on Vergil and landed on the bed. He tore the vest in half and began to rip the tops that exposed Vergil's beautiful clear skin.

Dante began to lick Vergil's stomach, he got to the chest and licked Vergil's nipples and bit them making Vergil grunt. "Dan...Dante...Ah!Mph...!" Dante smashed his lips to Vergil, he licked the blood off Vergil's lips. Dante dug his teeth into Vergil's lower lip which caused Vergil to open his mouth and for Dante to invade it. Dantes' bloody tongue explored Vergil's mouth and then began to wrestle with the other's tongue.

They made out about half an hour and Dante broke it for air, saliva still connecting them. He then grabbed Vergil's wrist and pulled out his glove with his teeth. Dante soon licked Vergil's index finger, and Vergil was blushing bright red roses.

"Uh...Dante..?" Dante looked up and grinned.

"You're right, you should be the one doing this. But first~" Dante unbutton Vergil's skinny jeans and pulled them off slowly including his underwear. "Vergil, your ass really is sweet." Dante said and groping Vergil's ass. Dante soon took off his pants, Vergil soon raised an eyebrow, "Something tells me you planned this." Dante grabbed Vergil by his ankle making him fall on his back on the mattress.

"Dante?!"

"Anyone told you how cute you look when you get surprised?" Dante gripped Vergil's length and began to stroke it, making Vergil moan. Dante soon began to lick the head of it making Vergil cry out, " Dante stop teasing!"

"You're a little tease yourself." Dante proclaimed as he tighten his grip on Vergil's hard and paining member. He used his other hand to continue stroking.

Vergil couldn't take it anymore, he needed release. His member was beginning to throb, "Tell me you want to come." Vergil only growled in reply, "Stubborn bastard." Dante squeezed even harder that drips of cum were dripping from his thumbs.

"Ah!Ugh..ugh.*pant* *pant*"

"Well Verg?" Vergil glared at Dante.

"P-please let me come..."

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Vergil gripped the sheets, "Please let me cum! PLEASE!" Finally Vergil released when Dante let go of his throbbing member. Dante put his forehead on top of Vergil as he continued panting. He sniffed Vergil's hair, it smelled like soot. "Where you near a fire because you smell like smoke."

"I was helping my pupils with there training, and there was a lot of explosions."

"Seems like a tough job, but great too. So, when do you think you might come back to Devil May Cry with me?"

"It depends, that's why they assign you with a partner, for the freshmen can trust them both equally. So if one of them leaves, they have another mentor to take care of them, till they reach senior." Dante grinned and put his arm around Vergil.

"That's great! So no complications?"

"You didn't let me finish, sometimes people don't just leave. They begin to start to have a bond of friendship, so I'll have a lot of time to think about leaving these four."

"But I love Vergil." Vergil tenderly brushed hair out of Dante hair and kissed his forehead.

"I love you to Dante. I promise we'll be together, and you won't have to wait two months." Dante smiled and kissed Vergil in the lips.

"I trust you V." Vergil and Dante slept together in piece.

Morning

"Vlad, I don't think this is a good idea." Whispered a raven haired girl holding a bucket full of water to another boy with raven hair, except his eyes were onyx and hers were hazel.

"Relax Luce, Vergil had this coming for not waking up early." They both reached Vergil's dorm, and Vlad picked the lock and opened the door. "Surprise-EH!" Vergil and Dante were still naked and were making out.

"Vlad what's going on? Oh MY GOD!" Luce accindently dropped the bucket to cover her blushing face, "We're sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt anything right Vlad?" Vlad was loss of words.

"Um, uh, wha what she said.! By the way you're late Vergil and Anne's pissed. Well, later!" Vlad grabbed Luces' arm and they both ran off, leaving the bucket of the wet floor and the door wide open.

"That was awkward..." Vergil hid his face in embarresment.

"It's like this everyday."

Okay, thank you for reading and I answer questions. Please review!


End file.
